Snowtuft's Story
by Brittstar
Summary: You all as Warriors fans should have heard of the young white tom Snowtuft from Dark Forest. But no one ever heard his story. Every cat deserves his story told. And this is Snowtuft's Story. (Final chapter up) (Sorry. Snowtuft's name is not in the list) COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Snoftuft's Story By: Brittny Fountain (Brittstar)

Snowpaw blinked and looked around. Where was he? How did he get here? The foreset was dark and stank of death and decay. He padded forwards timidly. Suddenly out of the shadow's a huge gray and white warrior loomed up. His amber eyes were narrowed, his gaze thoughtful. Snowpaw cowered down and looked up at him.

"Hello." He purred sweetly. "I am Thistleclaw." He wove around the apprentice. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Sn…Snowpaw." He meowed shaking. Thistleclaw blinked.

"Well young Snowpaw. I know what happened to you a few moons ago. That mean nasty cat Hawkpaw killed your parents. And your best friend, and your mentor. And all because you stole the one he loved." He meowed. Snowpaw bristled.

"Yeah." He growled. His thought flitted to the dark tabby with ice blue eyes. "He killed some of his own clanmates! And all because Graypaw loved me and not him!" He growled.

"Yes. You really want to kill him don't you?" He purred silkily. Snowtuft nodded.

"No one believes me, that he killed all those cats! But that brute did!" He growled. He bristled and raked his claws across the soddedn ground. Thistleclaw blinked in approval.

"I invited you here tonight, because I will train you to kill him." He purred. Snowpaw looked up, excitement in his green eyes.

"Yes!" He growled. He flexed his claws angrily. Thistleclaw begun.

"Alright. The Death Blow." He growled…

A few moons later….

"No!" Thistleclaw roared. Snowpaw blinked.

"What?!" Her snarled.

"Like this!" He lunged forwards and drug the little tabby out of the bushes. He ripped his claws through his throat and flung his twitching body away. It began to fade.

"Like that!" He snapped. Snowpaw nodded eyes wide and hungry. He had grown and stone muscles rippled beneath his short white pelt.

"Snowpaw!" The voice was not Thistleclaws.

Snowpaw felt a paw prod his side and woke with a jolt. Graypaw leaned over him eyes wide and excited.

"Crookedstar's just called us for a clan meeting!" She purred. "Our Warrior ceremony!" She gave a delighted skip.

Snowpaw leaped to his paws and raced out after her, shaking out his pelt. Her sat in the center with Graypaw, Mistypaw, Stonepaw, Hawkpaw, and Mothpaw. He gave himself a quick grooming and looked at Crookedstar. Crookedstar stepped forwards.

"Apprentices. Do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your lives?" He asked.

"We do." They meowed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your Warrior names. From this moment on you shall be known as Graymist, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, Hawkfrost, Mothwing, and Snowtuft! Starclan honors your courage and your determination and we welcome you all as full Warriors of this clan." He meowed.

"Graymist! Mistyfoot! Stonefur! Hawkfrost! Mothwing! Snoftuft!" The clan called. Snowtuft held his head high. When they finished chantinghe sat near the center of the crowd accepting congradulations. Hawkfrost trugged his arrogant paws up to Snoftuft.

"Watch your back Cat!" He snarled.

"Don't worry about me. You should watch your back!" He retorted. He lashed his tail across Hawkfrost's face and ignored the toms challenging growl.

The next night Snowtuft tucked eagerly into his new nest. In a den with Graymist and Leapardfur. He was plunged into the Dark Forest and skipped excitedly towards the old tree trunk where Thistleclaw usually sat waiting for him. He skipped in and found himself staring into furious eyes.

"Where were you last night Snowpaw?!" He snarled. Snowtuft puffed out his chest.

I was sitting my Warriors vigil. I'm Snowtuft now." He purred. Thistleclaw puffed.

"That vigil is a bunch of rubbish!" He snarled. He flattened his ears. "Well SNowtuft. Lets begin…"

Many moons later Snowtuft crouched over Graymist in the Nursery.

"Your doing fine." He told her. She nodded. She panted violently. Finally with a massive heave the last kit slid into the moss. She panted in exhaustion.

"There are three." He murmured. "One is dead." He added sadly. Graymist lowered her head in grief and moaned.

"The other two are Mallowkit, and…" The second little kit sneezed loudly and she flinched in surprise. Then smiled.

"Sneezekit. Sneezekit and Mallowkit." She purred. "And the dead she-kit is Paddlekit." She murmured. Snoftuft nodded. He blinked and padded out to bury his daughter.

When he was on his way back he came face to face with Hawkfrost. The tom stared at him flexing his claws. Snowtuft dropped into a defensive crouch but it was too late. Hawkfrost exploded through the air, and flipped him onto his side. He dug his claws into the toms belly, and ripped them from the tip of his tail, across his belly, and his chest, to the tip of his ear. Blood stained the white toms fur scarlet, and he collapsed into his own blood. Hawkfrost flexed his claws.

"Don't you ever let go. Next time you try to get revenge on me, make it count." He snarled. Snowtuft was blacking out but he puffed out his last breath.

"I'll kill you…one day." He muttered. Then the sun and stars, prey, and living growth vanished forever. He blinked open his eyes in Dark Forest and looked around. He was hauled to his paws byu sharp calws. Thistleclaw flung him against a tree.

"All that training for nothing!" He snarled. "Your useless!" HE bit into his pelt and threw him into the trees. Snowtuft rose to his paws and started running as fast and as far from Thistleclaw as possible. His belly was already healed and a long bulging scar sliced through his fur. He gasped for breath and looked over his shoulder. He curled up and fell asleep next to some kind of strange green fungus that let of a sickly green light. His life was over. He was an evil cat, and would never see his son in Starclan. He sobbed once and fell asleep praying it was a dream. Praying he would wake up in his nest at home. But he would never again see the stars. Never see the sun or the moon. Never again see light. Because that is Snowtuft's story. And this is how he became a Warrior of the Datk Forest.

The End. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Sneezepaw's Story

Chapter 2: Sneezepaw's Story by: Brittny Fountain. (Brittstar)

Sneezepaw peered from the Medicine-cat den. Mallowpaw sat beneath the Sodded-stump peering up at Mistystar. The two were speaking.

"I do." Mallowpaw was mewing.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your Warrior name. From this day forwards you shall be known as Mallownose. Starclan honors your bravery, and skills and we welcome you as a full Warrior of Riverclan." Mistystar replied. Sneezepaw shivered and huddled against the den wall. He sneezed loudly as the clan called his brothers name. He vanished back into the den and curled up in his nest sadly. He was tired of this stupid infection. It had made him very sick. He was weak and scrawny, and unable to continue his training until he was well again.

_We'll be Warriors together one day. _He remembered Mallownose's words when they were kits. He let out one quiet sob and fell into a deep angry sleep. HE woke in a stinking forest. There was not a trace of light here. He growled as a white tom stepped from the trees.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He murmured in terror.

"Where you shouldn't be." The white tom whispered. "You must leave here now! It is not safe." He growled.

"Who are you?" Sneezepaw repeated. HE unsheathed his claws.

"Some cat who cares." He muttered. Sneezepaw cocked his head.

"What is your NAME?" He asked. The white tom shivered.

"Snowtuft." He replied. Sneezepaw blinked.

"My father? Why are you not in Starclan?" He asked.

"Because I did something very wrong." He murmured ears drooping. Suddenly he snapped his head up as voices murmured somewhere close by.

"You must leave! Go now!" He growled. Sneezepaw blinked and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again he could here his father's pained yowl, but he was too late to help him. He blinked and he was in a field. A small kit stood in front of him.

"Brother. This is Starclan." She meowed. She waved her tail around her.

"Paddlekit?" He gasped. She nodded.

"You must fight on Sneezepaw. It is not your time to join us. Soon enough the nimble-pawed Jay will save your life. Willowshine and Mothwing can not help you because they don't know how. Just hold on. He travels to you now. He knows what's wrong." She growled. She started to fade and he paced forwards.

"Wait! Paddlekit!" He meowed. But she was gone. He blinked awake scrabbling in his nest, a silver tabby crouched over him.

"J..Jayfeather?" He rasped weakly. He had plummeted during the night. He felt near dead.

"Yes Sneezepaw. Here. Eat these herbs." He meowed. He handed Sneezepaw some herbs he had never smelled before, and made him eat it all. Sneezepaw gagged and swallowed the bitter stuff.

"What's wrong with me?" He rasped. "Paddlekit said you know."

"You have something that only two cats havve ever had. An infection in your lungs. " he meowed.

"Who had it?" He asked.

"Briarlight, and a tom who is with Starclan now." He meowed. He massaged the apprentice's chest with nimble paws. Sneezepaw sighed as he felt his chest loosen and could breath a bit better.

"Make sure you exercise a lot." He ordered. "And some cat pound his chest hard each day. And the last thing is take these herbs every day, and yowl at the top of your lungs." He ordered. Sneezepaw nodded eagerly.

A few moons later-

Sneezepaw stood beneath Sodded-stump, strong and healthy. His green eyes shone and he looked up at Mistystar eagerly.

"Do you Sneezepaw promise to uphold the Warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" She asked.

"I do." Sneezepaw replied eyes shinning.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your Warrior name. From this day forwards you shall be known as Sneezewish." She meowed. "Starclan honors your courage and will to survive and we welcome you as a full Warrior of Riverclan." She meowed.

"Sneezewish! Sneezewish! Sneezewish!" The clan cheered. Mallownose's voice rose above all others, including Graymist's. He sighed and sat down. He was finally a healthy Warrior and was very pleased. HE took a deep clear breath. No rasp, or cold or pain. He would be a loyal Warrior of Riverclan for the rest of his life.

The end- enjoy and please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Snowtufts Redemption

Snowtuft's Final Chapter

Chapter 3

Snowtuft yowled in agony as sharp claws ripped into his pelt on every side.

"You traitor! You have lost us an apprentice!" Thistleclaw howled in rage. Snowtuft yowled in agony as the claws bit further into his body. His son's wavering figure vanished before his eyes and he narrowed his eyes and the look of horror in his sons eyes. He flipped over and kicked up hard on the tom. Thistleclaw felw into a bramble. In the second it took Snowtuft to leap to his paws Thistleclaw had emerged, scratched by countless thorns.

"Seems your not as worthless as I thought." He snarled in a deep terrifying voice. Snowtuft flexed his claws. Hawkfrost was sitting at the edge of the clearing watching with an amused expression. Snowtuft flattened his ears as Thistleclaw flicked his tail and Hawkfrost dove towards him. Snowtuft rolled to one side and ripped his front claws over Hawkfrost's legs causing him to trip and roll away. All this stupid training and hiding here was for this very moment.

Hawkfrost rolled into a tree and Snowtuft leaped at him. He ripped his claws into Hawkforsts throat, but stared into his icy blue eyes before he tore.

"I'm pretty sure this counts." Snowtuft snarled. And with that his green eyes blazing, he ripped up. Hawkfrost gagged as his throat was torn out. Snowtuft was sprayed with blood. He dropped Hawkfrost's body and kicked it away, watching as It began to fade, as all those moons ago the little tabby's had.

He heard a roar of rage behind him, and whirled as Thistleclaw launched at him. He landed hard on him.

"I needed him!" He howled. Snowtuft struggled beneath the tom and but was pinned. Thistleclaw bent forward and sunk his teeth into his throat. The pain that exploded through Snowtuft was agonizing and darkness edged his vision. Then black crashed down and it was silent. For a few moments he wondered what was happeing. He had never understood what happened if you died a second time.

But his thoughts were interrupted as stars exploded into his vision. He opened his eyes and looked up at the starry sky. Breathed in the clean air. Smelled the prey and cats. He staggered to his paws and looked around. A familiar pelt flashed before his eyes.

"Crookedstar?" He rasped. Crookedstar nodded with a smile.

"Welcome to Starclan at last Snowtuft." He meowed.

"S…Starclan?" Snowtuft meowed.

"Yes. You saved your son and stood up to the darkness. yOu were at first clouded by bitterness and you did not understand what Thistleclaw was actually doing. By the time you realized it was too late." Crookedstar meowed. "And so River has given you a second chance." Crookedstar meowed.

"I can watch over my kits now?" He breathed. Crookedstar nodded.

"Yes. Sneezewish is better by the way." He purred

"That is so good." Snowtuft meowed. He blinked, green eyes distant.

"I was stupid." He meowed eventually.

"Yes. But you fixed that, and now you're here." He purred. Snowtuft smiled.

"I…Thank you so much Crookedstar." Snowtuft dipped his head to his former leader then he turned and padded into the bright starry forest. He met cats he had long ago knew. He smelled all the prey and relished in the warmth on his fur. His fur! He looked down and saw that the long gastly scar was gone, and stars dusted his pelt. His paws sparked at each step, leaving a starry trail behind him. He smiled and sighed happily. This was where he belonged.


End file.
